Heroes of Ezdia: Chapter One
by DATBOSS
Summary: <html><head></head>Sorry its short, sorry about the bad grammar, and sorry about the lack of drama but I'm 14 and a boy so what do you want from me? Also I'm making this story without any characters from any other story I just needed a place to post this. But some of the themes like the assassin doing parkour is based off other peoples stories so don't blame me if you hate just be a hater.</html>
1. Chapter 1

This is legend (or story I found in my backyard while digging for dinosaurs) that humans have all forgotten, well all except me. Once there was a God, no not Morgan Freeman, it was actually a goddess and before you even say Jennifer Lawrence, her name was Ezdia. She created everything good and her sister created everything bad so basically we're they're chess game in a battle for good and evil. The currently winning would be evil. That begins my story actually that begins our story.

CHAPTER ONE:  
>It was cold and dark, the beginning of winter perhaps or the middle of a summer night it didn't matter what did matter was the figure leaping and climbing seamlessly across buildings as if it were nothing. He was a assassin the highest rank of thieves. And of course he was on a mission to hunt down and kill someone without leaving a trace, his target's name was Alkemsin. It was day break before our assassin had made it to the south part of town where the prey wait injustified to his supposed crimes. Just in time he thought to himself, his target was in the market below him as he was on top a tall tavern on which the sign had carved on it: Three Dragons, what an untrusting name he dropped and landed atop the target slamming him to the ground the townspeople started to male it a scene, the assassin dragged his victim to a hidden ally way just as he regained consciousness "ROCTOV" the silencing spell slipped from the predators lips, "you are a very hard man to find you know all the way in the east part of central city market district your a smuggler." "And your swine" odd the silencing spell had no effect, no matter Alkemsin was about to die. The killer raised his weapon, but froze he was under a freezing spell a guy in nothing but pajamas dropped from the roof above, cussing as he stabbed the assassin in the back. "I hate these God Damned posers!"<br>"What?" Alkemsin was still in shock, "poser he was an assassin."  
>"No I'm an assassin," our new figure reported, "that was a wisp they steal your stuff and mimic you." "I almost died."<br>"No, no you didn't. A wisp will never kill someone."  
>"Well what's your name?" At this point Alkemsin was no longer scared.<br>"I'm Toromoki the assassin."

Sorry it was so short but I'm new at writing so bear with me and tell me the ordeals you want my characters to go through okay? see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since that unfortunate day when the wisp had stolen Tomoki's identity. As it turned out Alkemsin reported Tomoki, landing Tomoki a great day to be executed or exiled… Exiled to the worst place in the world The Abiss: a place where you would shrivel up and die from loneliness, fear or just fatigue from wondering so much, the worst thing about this place was hope hope that you could find the exit and redeem yourself. But that never happened or so our assassin was told. "Hey! You!" Tomoki tried to move at the sound of this voice.  
>"Wake Up!" Tomoki lifted his head once so full of life now a dried up skeleton, "I'm trying to get you out of here, are you weak? Take this bread." Tomoki snatched it out of the strangers hand like a starving raccoon, for poor Tomoki was so hungry he might just eat the man. " Wh-whats your name?" The assassins voice was slurred and harsh.<br>"Mikael, you?"  
>"Tomoki." Just as he said this another human, more like a zombie he was so in-humane, came running up and lashed out at the Mikael killing him with one blow, he didn't bother to kill Tomoki, this thing this vile decrepit creature started feasting on this new corpse. But Tomoki had set plan to action and smashed the monster with a rock struggling to kill him only stunning, he grabbed the sword from his former friend and jabbed it through the zombie-human ending this battle he sat down wondering what to do next. He was in castle ruins, with a whole bunch of usable stuff for finding the exit. And this brings us to the end of this chapter and to a new character till next time everybody. P.S. I misspelled the names on purpose ;) <div> 


End file.
